Not Entirely Sure I Belong Here
by CountFrankenstein
Summary: Just laying it out here, I'm not going into romance right away. This will not be poorly written fan fiction. I really don't know exactly what I have planned, just that Keira and Draco are going to have a thing. But if you like the first chapter, which I think is a bit odd because I have yet to establish Keira's character, then you will adore the rest of it.


I sit at the dining room table listening to Fred and George go on about which team will win the Quidditch World Cup.  
"Ireland, definitely." Fred says  
"But Bulgaria has Krum."  
"True, but Ireland has so many other great players. Krum's good but I don't think he is better than the entire Ireland team." Fred explains  
"True…Ireland it is then!" George says and bangs his mug on the table making his decision official. I'm not involved in Quidditch like Fred and George, so I have no opinion on who will win, however I do know Ireland is a very good team and Krum is the youngest professional seeker and is amazing on a broom.  
"Is everyone ready to pick up Harry?" Arthur shouts from up stairs.  
"Waiting on you, dad!" Ron yells to his father whilst entering the kitchen. He looks at George, Fred, and I and rolls his eyes.  
"He always acts like we're the ones taking our sweet time." He sighs  
"Okay grab the floo powder and get going." Arthur says entering the kitchen pushing his arm through his coat sleeve. George, Fred, and I leave the table and walk to the fireplace, where we each grab a handful of floo powder and say "number 4 Privet Drive" one at a time. First Fred, then George, Then I. Quickly I feel the familiar sense of my body being sucked upwards and the odd phenomena of what feels like water rushing downwards. I abruptly stop in an odd small space which is completely dark.  
"Ouch get'of." Fred says  
"Sorry." George replies now bumping into me.  
"Ow." I whine. Before I know it Arthur and Ron show up, making the small space even smaller and I am now squished between George and a brick wall.  
"What is this?" I ask which is muffled by the wall.  
"It's called a wall." The twins say together.  
"Ha ha very funny."  
"Are we in the right place?" Ron asks squished between Fred and George.  
"Harry! Harry!" Fred shouts  
"Are you there?!" George adds  
"Make room I can't reach my wand." Arthur says trying to move his hand into his pocket.  
"If we could do you think I would be this close to all of you." George mutters. There is then a loud bang and a burst of light; everyone quickly disperses into a different room, which seemed to be clean before Arthur blew up the wall. Now there is dust and brick covering the once white floor and furniture as well as three petrified muggles faces.  
"Aw you must be Harry's uncle." Arthur says with an outstretched hand. A very fat man with a burly mustache just stares at Arthur with a facial expression of shock and disgust. The man doesn't move his hand towards Arthur at all, he merely keeps it against a thin woman's shoulder to keep her from falling. Arthur drops his and realizes that their living room is a disaster.  
"Well. Sorry about that, um I can clean it up in a jiffy before we leave." Arthur says scratching his head and then turns his attention to Harry.  
"Have you got your things packed?" He asks  
"Yes, my trunk is in my room." Harry replies. Even though his face is covered in dust I can see his green eyes sparkling from beneath his glasses and he is biting the insides of his cheeks to refrain from smiling.  
"We'll get it Harry!" Fred says rushing up the stairs with his twin.  
"Well." Says Arthur swinging his arms slightly, whilst he tries to the find words to break the nasty silence. "Very nice place you got." He says. The fat man's face immediately changes colour and his skinny wife begins to chew on her tongue.  
"Arthur, If I may." I say. He understands and takes a step back to inspect the house. I could tell he was just itching to look around at all the muggle devices.  
"Hello, my name is Kiera Marx." I don't pursue a handshake. "I do apologize for the mess. Posh people such as yourselves mustn't be used to such things. You're in business are you not Mr-"  
"Dursley." He says quickly, I smile at him and incline my head slightly.  
"Mr Dursley, fitting name. Strong powerful." I can tell he begins to lighten up slightly, very slightly.  
"Now I promise to you your house will be fixed in no time, I would say fixed up to be better than it was before we busted in like a bunch of mongrels, but Mrs. Dursley, your house is so fantastic that I don't believe we can make it better than it already was." The thin woman's icy stare became less cold and her frown disappeares. "You're such a lovely family I don't understand how Harry became the way he is, I mean just look at him." I motion to Harry who looks as if he is going to explode with laughter "So skinny. And that Hair!" I move closer to the family who has seemed to loosen up just a bit "I don't know how you live with it." I whisper in a tone I believe they would approve of.  
"It's from his father's side." The woman gossips, but she quickly reminds herself to stay reserved, but I know I have struck a chord.  
"Well it must be! if it was from his mothers then he would have perfect hair like you!" I say like it was common knowledge." The woman's hair is dusty and blown backwards in different directions, making it even messier than Harry's. This makes Harry and Ron break into fits of laughter; thankfully the twins make a commotion coming down the stairs which distracts the Dursleys.  
"Sorry mate." Fred says getting back up from his fall.  
"It's alright." George replies. They quickly grab the brightly coloured candies that flew out of their pockets and dash off towards the hole in what was supposed to a fire place.  
"The Burrow!" They both shout, sinister smiles on their faces as they get sucked up. Before anyone else can leave the fat little boy whom was hiding behind the sofa starts going into fits, at first it just seemed odd, but then I notice his tongue growing and turning purple.  
"Well Lovely chat! Must be off." I say as I race to the fire place, knowing Arthur will have full control over this without me.  
"The Burrow!" I shout then feel myself leave icy Privet Drive and enter the comforting Burrow. When I join the twins they are laughing uncontrollably.  
"Wish I could have seen their faces!" Fred laughs  
"Yeah, I bet he's going to be stuck on the ground for a while now!" George adds  
"Bit reckless don't you think?" I ask  
"Oh come on Keira, we only need one Hermione in this house."  
"I don't-" I stop, I have begun to sound like Hermione. "Well, the kid did deserve it. He seems like a foul git from what I've heard from Harry." I say, Ron and Harry both come and join us.  
"What was that?" Harry asks amazed  
"Ton-tongue toffee." Fred smiles  
"We've been working on it for months, needed to test it out." George adds, Bill and Charlie join the rest of us to meet Harry, whom is surprised to see them. Before anyone can begin a conversation Arthur apparates into the room and scowl at Fred and George.  
"That wasn't funny!" He shouts "What on earth did you give that boy?!"  
"We didn't give him anything. We just, dropped it. And he ate it." Fred smiles  
"You dropped it on purpose! You knew-"  
"How long did his tongue get?" George asks eagerly  
"About four feet long" Arthur says absent mindedly, but quickly catches himself. "That's not important! That sort of behavior seriously undermindswizard-muggle relations. I've spent half my life trying to get rid of muggle mistreatment and for my own sons to-"  
"We didn't do it because he's a muggle"  
"We did it because he's a bullying git. Isn't he Harry?" George elbows Harry in the ribs  
"It's true." He says earnestly.  
"That's not the point! Just wait till I tell your mother-"  
"Tell me what Arthur." Arthurs face turns red at the sound of his wifes voice.  
"Hello Harry Dear." Molly says spotting Harry. Her eyes then snap back to Arthur.  
"Tell me what Arthur?" Arthur shifts his legs nervously, He never actually intended on telling his wife. Ginny and Hermoine appear behind Mrs. Weasley and smile at Harry.  
"Hey Ron, let's go show Harry where he will be sleeping." Hermione says motioning them to follow her.  
"He already knows where he's sleeping."  
"Just go." I say pushing Ron and Harry towards Hermione  
"Why don't we go set up tables outside Charlie." Bill says  
"I'll go and help." I chime following the eldest Weasley brothers out of the house.  
"Us too!" I hear the twins say from behind me  
"Oh no you don't!" Mrs. Weasley shouts at them just as I am closing the door.


End file.
